My Blessed Brother
by HyunnK2yo
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang pemuda yang sempurna. Dengan segudang kelebihan yang dia miliki serta keberhasilan dirinya menjadi salah satu anggota Geng ternama di sekolah, membuatnya cukup di segani. Tetapi siapa sangka? Si perfect Baekhyun memiliki seorang adik keterbelakangan mental? Byun Jongin, kartu truf untuk menjatuhkan si Perfect Baekhyun. Uke!Kai. Idiot!Kai. Pair? ...xKai


**Disclaimer :**

Pemain yang saya gunakan di dalam cerita milik mereka sendiri.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Judul dengan alur cerita tidak sesuai, OOC, OC, Non Baku, Monoton, dan kekurangan lainnya bisa kalian temukan sendiri di dalam cerita.

* * *

 **My Blessed Brother**

Chapter One

 **HyunnK2yo**

* * *

"Kau yakin akan pergi seorang diri, Jongin?" Guratan raut khawatir yang begitu kentara di wajah cantik Jaejoong memandang lurus kearah pemuda bersurai dark brownnya yang mengintip di balik topi, terlihat begitu sibuk merapikan tas ransel hitam di pundaknya.

"Kau sudah menanyakan hal itu untuk kesekian kalinya, Paman." Keluhan pemuda itu kembali mengudara. Memasang raut wajah tak suka, Jongin tetap menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membuat seulas senyum meyakinkan. "Aku bisa sendiri, Paman. Percayalah padaku. Lagipula aku tidak akan sendiri, ada Baekhyun hyung yang akan menjagaku nanti." Ucapnya kembali. Namun jika untaian kata yang terucap dari bibirnya di perdengar lebih teliti, ada sedikit keanehan yang mengganjal dengan cara pemuda bernama lengkap Byun Jongin itu berbicara.

'Paman selalu percaya padamu, Jongin. Tapi tidak untuk Kakakmu.' Batinnya menyuarakan mengenai keresahan yang timbul semenjak pemuda berkulit tan itu menyatakan keinginannya untuk mengunjungi sang Kakak ke Seoul.

Sebuah Bus berhenti di depan halte, tepat keduanya berdiri saat ini. Senyuman Jongin kian mencerah dengan sepasang mata sayunya terlihat bersinar senang. Jaejoong telah kalah. Antusias Jongin untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun begitu besar. Jika dia menahan dan melarang Jongin, ia ragu akan melihat sinar di mata pemuda itu lagi yang di tunjukan padanya.

"Baiklah aku memberikanmu ijin, tetapi ingat ucapanku. Jangan berbicara dengan orang tidak di kenal. Begitu sampai di Seoul, naiki bus nomor 82 dan kau akan sampai di sekolah Kakakmu. Jangan melamun atau ketiduran, aku tak ingin mendengar kabar kau justru sampai di perbatasan. Dan ingat untuk menghubungiku begitu sampai."

Entah Jongin mengerti atau tidak namun pemuda itu hanya mengangguk berulang kali hingga Jaejoong sedikit khawatir mengenai leher pemuda itu. Menghela nafas pelan, Jaejoong akhirnya kembali berpikir ulang mengenai pemberian ijin itu setelah melihat Jongin yang memasang raut wajah tidak mengerti, namun pura-pura mengerti.

Bagaimana jika Jongin, keponakannya yang lucu di culik orang hanya dengan menawarkannya sebuah permen? Atau mungkin dia di jadikan sebagai korban pemerkosaan? Selain Jongin yang polos dengan segala keingin tahuannya yang besar, mudah bagi orang-orang untuk melancarkan aksi jahatnya pada Jongin. Oh astaga, dia tidak bisa melakukan ini.

"Paman, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Sebuah suara riang seketika memecah lamunannya. Dan bertepatan dengan itu, ia sudah melihat Jongin berada di dalam bus sembari melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan senyuman lepas dibibir tebalnya. "Astaga Jongin!" pekiknya terlebih bus berwarna biru itu telah melaju, menyisakan dirinya yang berdiri sembari menjeritkan nama sang keponakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini dimana?" gumaman kecil itu terlontar begitu kakinya melangkah keluar dari bus jurusan Busan-Seoul. Bulan yang telah menggantung di langit, menjadi pertanda bahwa malam telah tiba. Matanya seketika bergerak gelisah ketika Jongin mendapati dirinya tidak berada di tempat yang di tunjukan oleh foto yang di berikan sang Paman. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Jaejoong sebelumnya memang memberikan sebuah foto untuknya agar bisa di gunakan untuk membandingkan lokasi. Tetapi justru tempat yang kini di pijakinya berbanding jauh dengan yang ada di foto. Apakah dia tersesat?

Raut wajah Jongin seketika berubah total. Dia tersesat dan seorang diri. Jika ingin bertanya pun, itu berarti dia akan berbicara dengan orang asing. Tetapi Pamannya melarang dirinya untuk berbicara dengan orang asing. Ini semua memang salahnya yang ketiduran di dalam bus.

Astaga, dia jadi merasa bersalah tidak mendengarkan amanat Pamannya dengan serius dan tidak meminta untuk mengulangi perkataannya ketika dia merasa tidak mengerti. Jongin yang memasang ekspresi kebingungan di tengah-tengah rasa kantuknya, menjongkokkan diri. Dan suara isakan lirih itu seketika mengalun dari bibirnya. "Huks... P-Paman huks..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Benarkah?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk malas sebagai jawaban. Tubuhnya yang terasa remuk kini dipaksa untuk berjalan pulang menuju asrama sekolahnya. Tak ada kendaraan yang selalu di naikinya, mengingat motor mewah kesayangannya itu tengah dalam perbaikan setelah kecelakaannya sepekan lalu. Sementara itu Luhan yang berstatuskan sepupu dari Sehun hanya menggeleng kecil melihat reaksi tak bersemangat dari pemuda yang berjalan bersisian dengannya.

"Huks... P-Paman Huks..."

"Eh?" Langkah Luhan terhenti di detik kemudian. Sehun yang tidak merasakan keberadaan sepupu tampan-cantiknya itu berjalan di sampingnya, ikut menyusul untuk menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa lagi? Kau membuang waktu istirahatku yang berharga, Lu."

protesnya tak suka.

Namun seolah tuli, Luhan lebih memilih mencari sumber suara yang menarik simpatiknya dengan cara sedikit berlari. Mendapati keanehan yang biasa ia lihat, membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk mendengus. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, bahkan jika fisiknya meronta untuk tidak mengikuti jejak sepupunya itu, ia tetap melakukannya. Menyebalkan.

"Hei, berhentilah menangis." bujuk Luhan berusaha mendekat ketika dirinya sampai ke sumber suara. Namun pemuda yang memeluk ranselnya itu justru menangis semakin keras. Seolah mengabaikan suaranya yang semakin serak karena tak henti untuk menangis.

Kini pemuda keturunan China itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya yang kebingungan melihat tingkah laku pemuda yang berniat ia tolong. Namun tepukan pelan di bahunya, membuat Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mendapati sepupunya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sehun?"

Dan Sehun bersumpah akan membunuh Kakak sepupunya itu sekali tebas dengan pedang Kusanagi di salah satu tokoh anime yang berambut pantat ayam dan bertemakan Ninja dari Negeri Sakura itu. Memasang wajah damn-palm miliknya, Sehun memilih memandang pemuda yang terlihat ketakutan itu daripada wajah sepupunya.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau dia alasan kau berlari meninggalkanku, Rusa?" desis Sehun berbahaya yang hanya di balas tawa gugup Luhan.

Baiklah, mari selesaikan ini. Sekali-kai menjadi malaikat tidak masalah. Batin Sehun bersuara. Kaki jenjang berbalutkan celana jeans itu melangkah mendekati pemuda aneh yang telah memperpendek waktu istirahatnya.

Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Jongin itu terlihat sibuk menyeret pantatnya untuk menjauh dari sosok yang berusaha mendekat dan seketika itu pula kegiatannya terhenti tepat ketika punggungnya menabrak tiang besi di halte tersebut.

"Jangan menyusahkanku dan cepatlah pulang." bentakan yang merasuk ketelinganya membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget. Luhan yang masih setia di tempatnya berdiri kini menyadari Sehun telah membuat pemuda yang menangis itu menjadi terkejut dan itu terlihat jelas di mimik wajahnya. Setelah sebelumnya Luhan menendang betis Sehun sebagai peringatan, dia melangkah mendekati sosok Jongin yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangisan yang telah diredam olehnya.

"Jangan takut, kami bukan orang jahat." terang Luhan seraya mengusap surai yang tertutup topi hitam itu pelan, setidaknya berusaha menenangkan meski sedikit. Entahlah, Luhan sendiri tidak tahu apa yang tengah di perbuatnya kini. Mendengar isak tangis yang berasal dari pemuda ini, membuat sosok Luhan seketika terenyuh simpati. Ah, Luhan memang berhati malaikat. Berbanding terbalik dengan sepupu yang memiliki tinggi beberapa senti di atasnya yang lebih cocok disebut perwujudan dari Iblis.

Jongin mengangkat kepala yang semenjak tadi ia tundukan. Sepasang kelopak mata itu mengerjap pelan, Jongin bersuara serak. "A-aku tersesat." Ucapannya itu seketika membuat Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak percaya, sementara Luhan hanya memandang iba pada sosok Jongin yang terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Memangnya rumahmu ada dimana? Aku dan sepupuku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Ajakan dari Luhan membuat Jongin tertegun sejenak. Orang di depannya orang baik, jadi berbicara dengannya tidak masalahkan?

"Jongin, namaku Jongin. Kata Paman aku tidak boleh bicara dengan orang asing."

"Kau berkata seperti itu setelah berbicara dengan orang asing seperti kami? Lucu sekali." ketus Sehun yang mengalihkan pandangannya ketika matanya bertubrukan dengan mata Luhan yang menatapnya tajam.

Jongin mencebik tidak suka, dengan kepala menggeleng keras ia kembali bersuara. "Aku sudah memberi tahu namaku, jika kalian memberitahunya juga berarti kita bukan orang asing." Suara kekehan Luhan mengudara mendengar perkataan khas anak kecil terucap dari pemuda di hadapannya ini. Unik memang, seorang remaja berbicara seperti anak kecil dan saat itu pula Luhan menyadari sesuatu.

"Hm, namaku Luhan dan dia adalah Sehun sepupuku. Jadi dimana kau tinggal?"

"Busan, aku tinggal di Busan dengan pamanku." pekik Jongin riang dengan senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

"Dia tidak bertanya kau tinggal dengan siapa." sewot Sehun kembali yang lagi-lagi mendapat tatapan tajam mematikan dari penyuka Rusa itu.

Luhan berdehem sejenak sebelum kembali membuka mulut, "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sebelum menjawab Jongin terlihat berpikir dan mengangguk cepat, "Aku mau bertemu Kakakku. Tapi kata Paman, sesampai di halte aku harusnya naik bus 82. Tapi tapi tapi, aku tidak tau ini dimana. Tempat ini sama yang di foto berbeda." ucap Jongin yang terdengar begitu semangat di awal, seketika melesu menyadari kebodohannya.

Luhan meraih foto dari tangan Jongin dan mengerutkan dahi terlihat berpikir. Sementara Sehun yang terlihat sibuk menggerutu antara betapa dinginnya malam ini dan kasurnya yang tengah menantinya di asrama akan kehilangan kehangatannya karena tak kunjung di tiduri. "Bisakah kau lebih cepat? Aku tidak mau pulang sudah dalam keadaan membeku." keluh Sehun yang terdengar bagaikan rengekan manja anak kecil.

"Ya! Byun Jongin!" Suara teriakan yang menggelegar di tempat yang sunyi nan sepi, membuat ketiga pemuda itu menoleh kesumber suara. Binar mata Jongin yang menangkap keberadaan seseorang yang di kenalnya, tak mampu menahan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Baekhyun Hyung!" pekiknya dan segera berdiri dengan cepat, mengabaikan bagaimana kaki yang di paksa berjongkok selama beberapa jam itu meronta kesakitan.

Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun, melangkah cepat menuju Jongin dan menarik pemuda itu keras. Mengabaikan keberadaan kedua pemuda yang memandangnya, Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Jongin yang terasa sedingin es karena hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos kebesaran.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Luhan menangkap keganjalan dari cara Jongin menatap salah satu murid yang berada di sekolahan yang sama dengannya. Terlihat begitu memuja. Tidak hanya cara berbicara, bertingkah laku, dan sekarang cara menatap Jongin benar-benar berbeda dari remaja seusianya.

"Dia adikmu, Baekhyun?"

Pemuda yang disebut namanya segera menghentikan aksi mempelototi Jongin dan menoleh dengan raut wajah terkejut begitu menyadari keberadaan Luhan dan Sehun yang memandangnya. Tubuhnya seketika bergetar samar, bibir bawah yang tergigit menandakan pemuda itu tengah berpikir keras.

"Dia... Dia sepupuku. Ya, sepupuku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin hanya terduduk di kasur dalam diam semenjak dirinya masuk keruangan ini. Kamar yang akan menjadi kamar asramanya selama bersekolah di tempat ini, memang tidak begitu luas karena hanya di tempati dirinya seorang.

'Dia... Dia sepupuku. Ya, sepupuku.'

Hanya sepupu? Karena ucapan beberapa waktu lalu, perasaan antusiasnya bertemu dengan sang Kakak lenyap sudah. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun menyebut dirinya sepupu dimana kenyataannya dia adalah adik pemuda itu? Dia bodoh memang, tetapi sebodoh-bodoh otaknya, hatinya akan tetap terasa sakit ketika dirinya kembali tak diakui.

"Kurasa Baekhyun hyung melakukannya agar aku tak menyusahkannya dengan ke idiotanku." gumamnya berusaha berpikir positif. Namun air mata tidak dapat di bohongi. Baru beberapa jam dirinya menginjakkan kaki di kota ini, dia sudah menangis untuk kedua kalinya, namun dalam artian berbeda. Untuk kali ia kembali menangis karena kecacatannya dan ketidak pengakuan Baekhyun terhadapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Sepupu? Kurasa tadi Jongin mengatakan dia ingin bertemu Kakaknya disini," sahut Luhan bernada santai.

Namun Baekhyun segera menggeleng keras dan suara tawanya yang terdengar gugup tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sehun yang memang berdiri tidak jauh di dekat kedua pemuda itu. Menyeka keringat yang entah kapan membasahi dahinya, Baekhyun mengulas senyum kaku.

Aneh, di suhu sedingin ini seseorang bisa berkeringat? Sehun terlihat lebih memilih menyuarakan pikirannya hanya dalam hati.

"Kakak Sepupu. Itu maksud ucapannya. Jongin memang terlahir sebagai seseorang yang idiot, jadi ucapannya terkadang terdengar aneh dan ada saja kalimatnya terasa kurang. Maafkan aku jika tadi dia merepotkan kalian. Kalau begitu kami pamit,"

Baekhyun memegang kepala belakang Jongin dan menyuruhnya menunduk guna meminta maaf dan pamit undur diri. Tepat di belakang kedua pemuda bermarga Byun yang melangkah menjauh, dua buah pasang mata memandang mereka dengan ekspresi beragam.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di salah satu ruangan berpencahayaan minim, sosok Baekhyun yang sibuk berjalan mondar-mandir terlihat begitu gelisah. Jemari telunjuk yang di gigitnya, tak juga mampu mengurangi perasaan cemas yang memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Sial! Bagaimana mungkin Paman Jaejoong mengijinkan anak itu pergi ke Seoul? Apa dia sengaja ingin mempermalukan ku dengan mengirim anak itu? Dan lagi, citraku tadi pasti sangat buruk di mata Ketua dan Wakil Ketua." gumamnya yang hanya mampu di dengar olehnya.

Adiknya yang cacat ada di kota dan lingkugan yang sama dengannya. Jika ada sedikit kesalahan, murid-murid di sekolah ini akan menjatuhkannya dengan mudah melalui adiknya karena itu, Byun Jongin tidak boleh mengacaukan semuanya. Sama sekali tidak boleh, tekannya dalam hati.

Tepat saat dia berniat mendudukkan diri di atas kasur berseprai putih, maniknya kemudian menangkap sebuah kotak makan berukuran sedang yang merupakan pemberian si Idiot Jongin. Bibirnya mencebik tak suka ketika melihat barang tersebut.

"Kau hanya bisa menyusahkan kami,"

Dan suara benda jatuh melingkupi ruangan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Sip, FF pertama di akun baru sudah di Update. Anggap saja ini tahap perkenalan, hahahaha...**

 **Dan buat para reader yang merasa kenal dengan akun HyunnK.V, di persilahkan memberikan request FF apa yang ingin kalian repost/remake/di lanjutin dari akun tersebut. FF dengan vote terbanyak yang akan saya pilih. Dan jika ada yang bertanya siapa saya, silahkan cek di Bio saya terlebih dahulu. Terima kasih.**

 _ **Salam Mystery;**_

 _ **Sun, 01-Nov-'15**_


End file.
